Born into the Fang
by MaxRide256
Summary: Blake knew that one day she would see Adam again but now that she has it's up to Team Rwby to save her
1. Chapter 1

**Born into the Fang**

**Chapter 1:The meeting**

**Blake's Pov**

Being in the white fang was all about being peacefully and letting Faunus like me have rights but when our new leader stepped up, He turned our peaceful protests into robberies and hijacking so that people would fear and respect us.

After everything that's happened to me, yang, weiss, and ruby we decided it was time to get some rest

"I still say we should get extra credit" Weiss said as we were all walking back to our dorm

"Weiss come on we don't need extra credit what we need to do is go to bed" Ruby said yawning

"Well at least Roman was caught" I said

"Yeah. Where did yang go?" Ruby asked

"I don't know but she'd better get here soon before she gets caught breaking curfew" I said

"I think we should go find her" Ruby said

"Fine but if we get caught I'm blaming her" Weiss said

"Whatever you say ice -" Ruby said as the door opened

"Hey guys" Yang said as she appeared in the door way

"Hey we were just about to go look for you" Ruby said

"Oh you didn't have i'm here now aren't I" Yang said yawning

"Yeah I guess. Ok time for bed" Ruby said

After we undressed and put on our pajamas. We layed down and went to sleep when i suddenly heard a sound outside our window. I put back on my clothes and went outside to investigate

"Hello is anyone out here?" I asked

"Look if this is some joke i'm not amused" I said angry

I started to walk when I heard a voice

"Hello Blake it's good to see you again" Adam said

"Adam?" I asked

**Author's Note: Hey guys my story takes place right after volume 2's ending. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Born into the Fang**

**Chapter 1:The meeting**

**Blake's Pov**

Being in the white fang was all about being peacefully and letting Faunus like me have rights but when our new leader stepped up, He turned our peaceful protests into robberies and hijacking so that people would fear and respect us.

After everything that's happened to me, yang, weiss, and ruby we decided it was time to get some rest

"I still say we should get extra credit" Weiss said as we were all walking back to our dorm

"Weiss come on we don't need extra credit what we need to do is go to bed" Ruby said yawning

"Well at least Roman was caught" I said

"Yeah. Where did yang go?" Ruby asked

"I don't know but she'd better get here soon before she gets caught breaking curfew" I said

"I think we should go find her" Ruby said

"Fine but if we get caught I'm blaming her" Weiss said

"Whatever you say ice -" Ruby said as the door opened

"Hey guys" Yang said as she appeared in the door way

"Hey we were just about to go look for you" Ruby said

"Oh you didn't have i'm here now aren't I" Yang said yawning

"Yeah I guess. Ok time for bed" Ruby said

After we undressed and put on our pajamas. We layed down and went to sleep when i suddenly heard a sound outside our window. I put back on my clothes and went outside to investigate

"Hello is anyone out here?" I asked

"Look if this is some joke i'm not amused" I said angry

I started to walk when I heard a voice

"Hello Blake it's good to see you again" Adam said

"Adam?" I asked

**Author's Note: Hey guys my story takes place right after volume 2's ending. **

**Chapter 2:The Kidnapping**

**Adam's Pov**

It was so good to see Blake again after everything that's happened but I had another reason for meeting Blake again

"Adam what are you doing?" Blake asked

"Well hello to you too" I said

"I'm not going to ask you again. What are you doing?" Blake demanded

"I think you _know _the reason why i'm here Blake" I said

"I'm not going back to the white fang Adam" Blake said

"Why not Blake! We were partners, you and I were great together! Until you turned your back on your family" I yelled

"You _know _why i did that! Adam I didn't want to be known as just another faunus who was known for robbing banks, hijacking trains, etc! I wanted to be known as someone who made a difference and helped people in need!" Blake yelled with anger

"Fine. If you won't come back with me then i'll just take you by force" I said firing shots from my Blush

Blake dodged most of my attacks then used her gambol shroud to create a violet dust to block my vision then tried a to a sneak attack on me from the air but I interpected it by absorbing her energy and used it against her. Blake fell to the ground pretty hard but she got back up quick and charged at me firing shots. I was able to dodge her attacks then absorbed her again and used it againist her to knock her out.

"Sorry I had to do this to you blake but you left me with no choice" I said as i picked blake up

Suddenly my phone rang

"Hello?" I asked

"Did you have to make so much noise I could hear it all the way from my dorm" The voice said

"Listen you asked me to take care of blake and i did" I said

"Whatever. I'll meet you at the airships in 10 minutes" the voice said

"Fine. Bye" I said hanging up

**Author's Note:Hey guys sorry I didn't update sooner but I'll post another chapter after christmas. Happy Holidays**


End file.
